


ever since that night

by clayolivia



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayolivia/pseuds/clayolivia
Summary: bellamy and clarke are in love with each other but they don’t know it
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	ever since that night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing,  
> I really enjoyed writing this one chapter story , maybe in the future you will see me writing more stories.  
> Hopefully you guys will like this story.
> 
> Lots of love <3

Bellamy and Clarke knew each other since she was 5 and he was 7. They hated each other at first, he saw her as the new rich girl that only hung out with poor children because she pitied them and also called her a privileged princess because of how rich she was and that’s why he calls her ‘Princess’. She saw him as Octavia’s annoying older brother, he annoyed her and she just couldn’t stand him anymore.

When she and Octavia were 15 they both went to a party with alcohol, Octavia was drinking way too much and eventually became drunk. She knew it was a bad idea but she called Bellamy and he was mad at first and when he came to pick them up they went into the car, they put Octavia in the backseat they went into the car and started yelling at each other. At some point, it became so violent that she started crying and couldn’t stop apologizing. Bellamy stopped the car, told her to get out with him, he hugged her and whispered that it was okay, that he was sorry for yelling at her, that he was sorry for acting like that, and said that he was glad that they were both safe now. At that moment she realized something, for the first time in her life she felt safe in someone's arm. 

_ She fell in love with Bellamy Blake. _

* * *

Clarke loves drawing, it’s her favorite thing to do. Ever since that night Clarke has been drawing Bellamy, she drew him in every way possible. 

She didn’t know what was going on, ever since that night, she has been thinking about him a lot, but like seriously a lot. She maybe thinks that because it’s his birthday in a few weeks but little did she know that not only she has been thinking about that night.

Yes, ladies gentlemen, and non-binaries. Bellamy Bradbury Blake has also been thinking about that night a lot. 

Ever since that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about how sorry Clarke felt when she called him, he can’t stop thinking about her in his arms when he hugged her because she was crying. He felt like an asshole that night and couldn’t stop saying that he was sorry for yelling like that at her. He also realized something that night.

_ He fell in love with Clarke Griffin _

* * *

It was Bellamy’s birthday today he was so stressed because Octavia organized a party for him and their friend group which means that Clarke will be there. He was so scared that he would embarrass himself in front of his crush. 

Clarke was also very stressed, it was Bellamy’s birthday today he turned 17 and she didn’t have anything to wear for the party. It was something small but she still wanted to look good and impress him.

After 3 hours of trying on clothes, putting her make-up on, and doing her hair she was finally ready. She was wearing a short black dress with a white cardigan and some black leather Dr.Martens.  It was finally time to go to the Blakes household, she went to her car and drove to their house and opened the door and her breath stopped for a hot minute. 

She saw him, looking beautiful as ever. She couldn’t stop staring at him, he looked amazing was she thinking. She was so amazed that she didn’t even see Octavia passing by.

‘Close your mouth C, before a fly comes in your mouth’ said Octavia

She immediately closed her mouth and gave Octavia a deadly look. 

After saying hi to everyone, playing video games with Jasper and Monty, dancing with Tavia, and just having fun it was time to give the presents to Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy was so happy, seeing everyone having fun, especially Clarke. She was smiling and that was probably his favorite thing from now one, seeing Clarke Griffin smile, that is something he won’t ever want to not not see ever again.

It was present time, he got a few video games from the boys, Octavia gave him a historical documentary that he couldn’t shut up about, a few more video games, and then it was Clarke’s turn.

‘I remember you being mad when Murphy accidentally burned your favorite book so I bought it again because I saw that you didn't rebuy it, I also drew Aurora, I know you missed her so much and you don't have that many pictures of her so-’ Clarke couldn't finish her sentence because Bellamy’s lips shut her up. 

He broke the kiss looked at her with tears in his eyes and whispered a thank you. She hugged him after that and whispered to him ‘you’re welcome’.

* * *

After that everyone said they were going home because it was late. They all left leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone.

Clarke was still in shock from the kiss he gave her and decided to kiss him again which he gladly responded. After a few seconds, she looked into his brown eyes and asked him 

'Have you been feeling like this  _ ever since that night _ ?’

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and nod. She kissed him again and told him she loved him and he said it back.

He couldn't believe that the girl that he met 10 years ago now is now sleeping in his arms, he was looking at her which so much love because of that night. Thank you for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story, if you have tips for better writing please comment with those.  
> Have an amazing day and hopefully I will write something better soon.
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
